Puppeteers, Puppets, and Bloody Kunai
by Lady Natsume
Summary: “Why do yaz have blue hair? Why do yaz all have katanaz? Why do you have jounin Inoue Orihime?” Narutoxover HitsuSaku ManyHime


_Hello. This is my second story to date. I need five reviews before I publish the next set of chapters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto. If I did Rukia and Ino would be dead. I do own all members of Team 13_

_Puppeteers, Puppets, and Bloody Kunai _

_Chapter 1Espada, Seireitei, and Team 13Approx. Chapters -- 25-35_

_Summary: "Why do yaz have blue hair? Why do yaz all have katanaz? Why do you have jounin Inoue Orihime?" Narutoxover HitsuSaku ManyHime_

_Updates are on Fridays or Saturdays only. _

_Orihime doesn't have such an obvious crush on Ichigo. _

_Orihime's past with Sakura and members of the leaf village will be explained._

_Set before Hueco Mundo arc._

_Ch.1_

'_glare'_

'_glare'_

_Ichigo and Grimmjow both tried glaring at each other until one would spontaneously combust. Several of the captains glared at the remaining Espada._

_It came as a shocker to everyone when Aizen and Yamamoto signed a temporary peace treaty. Apparently a new enemy had kicked up a huge storm by killing shinigami and hollows. So to protect everything they both agreed to stay with each other for the time being._

_Several arguments had broken out over the idea but all of which had been solved before they got to violent or escalated to a physical fight._

_Orihime was practically ready to pull her hair out. Not because of the Espada but because of the shinigami. Grimmjow and Ichigo kept getting into fights over the simplest things. Mayuri and Szayel often argued over experiments. Halibel, Stark , several Espada and hollows were to remain stationed in Hueco Mundo. Szayel, Ulquiorra, Nnorita and several hollows ere asked (forced into submission) to stay. Which brings us to now when we are hunting for the unknown enemy with Renji, Rukia, Chad and Uryuu._

_"Where the hell are we?!" obviously Grimmjow's patience was wearing thin. And so they trudged on. Completely unaware of the pair of gold eyes following their every move._

_After five hours it was amazing that everyone's patience was still there. Or with Grimmjow and Ichigo's case almost nonexistence. _

_"Hehe, ne Nao-taichou look at that will you? Mind if I dispose of them?"_

_Two people were sitting on a tree branch. One had many scars along the right side of his face and the other, the one who had spoken had blue hair and eyes._

_Concealed within the trees a hundred meters away, gold eyes narrowed at the sight of the forehead protector. _

_The insignia of Otogakure stood proudly on the two men's hitai-ate(1). The figure scowled at the thought of having to sit still again. _

_Come on, do something!! I gotz to have friends saved before MI-kun showz. She'll probably kill them. She will. _

Nao looked up . Strangely enough to the Espada/Shinigami, Nao and his accomplice only had enough reitsu to be academy students.(2) But to the ninja the shinigami had enough chakra to be Academy students as well. Before anyone could blink the figure darted in and intercepted the Oto-nin.

_Orihime sucked in a breath at the sight. A figure of a girl about twelve years old stood in the middle of a clearing. She was wearing the ANBU uniform. Complete with the mask of a tiger (3). Her arms were out to block the katana, Nao had. " (4)Yukituji Nao, Sibaku Haru of Otogakure, by order of Godaime Hokage you are to be ordered to Yukigakure for questioning. If you so refuse I am ordered to use force." Orihime's eyes widened._

_When was the last time I heard her voice._

_Nao and Haru looked ready to fight but were impaled with kunai. _

_Picking up the bodies Hikari turned to the other group._

"_I apologize for Nao-san and Haru-san. I trust they haven't caused that much trouble." Without waiting for a reply, Hikari continued, "This letter will explain many things. But don't yaz worry. We'll be seein a lot of each other." And disappeared._

_Back at Soul Society captains subordinates and everyone else gathered around to see what the letter said. Easy to say most were shocked._

_**Dear Yamamoto-chan, Espada-chan, Shinigami-chan and Orihime-chan,**_

_**Yaz don't know me but I know youz. Wait that sounds weird. My name is Akuma Hikari. You don't really know this but my allies and me are at war with those two guys and their allies. Many problems yaz see. Anyway several hollow and shinigami have been killed recently so etiquette dictates that I tell yaz. They got to close. That's all there is to tell. Got to close to their camp and were killed. Sorry my partner just got back.**_

_**Au Revoir,**_

_**Akuma Hikari(5)**_

"What the hell was that?"

_Orihime knew that was going to be one of the most asked questions. __Still the fact that Hikari, __**The**__ Akuma Hikari was openly associating with shinigami and hollows was going to rock her superiors of their pedestals._

_Completely unknown to Orihime, several pairs of eyes followed her. All for different reasons.___

_It's been a long time hasn't it Orihime-chan_

_Probably will be snake food by the time Orochimaru is done with her. _

Don't worry Orihime-chan. I won't let anything happen to you, I won't go back on my word. It's what Naruto would have wanted. 

_**Hello. People I need five reviews to update another chapter. **_

_**forehead protector**_

_**Shinigami academy and Ninja academy**_

_**Visit go to Smilesandbubbles**_

_**These are two oc. They are dead.**_

_**Akuma Hikari- visit profile. More info to come. Usually very hyper voice and in general. Usually adds "z" instead of "s" on words; you, ya, yes and to get on Sumaru's nerves**_

_Quess who the three people were at the end of the chapter._

_Sasuke_

_Sakura _

_Hikari _

_Ino _

_Rukia _

_Tsunade _

_Naruto _

_Everything about Orihime and the part of a Naruto crossover will be explained in Chapters 2 and 3. _

_R&R_

Sayonara~

Lady Natsume


End file.
